Something More
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan and Phil have been living together for a while now, but what is Dan planning? And why do his plans keep failing? AU Smut. Fluff. Slight bondage. Teacher Kink. Sequel to Something New - Part three of the "Something" Series.


Sequel to Something Extra and Something New - Part of the Something Series.

**Pairing** - Phan

**Warnings** - Smut. Fluff. Slight bondage. Teacher Kink.

* * *

"Ngh... Phil..." Dan pants, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Close..."

'Me too..." Phil groans back, quickening his pace.

"Ah!" Dan gasps, releasing over both of their chests, pulling Phil into his own bliss with his clenching muscles.

Once the intense glow had dimmed slightly Phil collapsed next to Dan in exhaustion, pulling him closer for a cuddle.

"Now that is a good way to wake up in the morning." Phil sighs, planting a kiss on Dan's sweaty forehead.

"Mhm" Dan agrees tiredly. "I'm tired again now though, I could easily go back to sleep."

Dan's yawning made Phil ache to pull the duvet back over them and go back to bed.

"Go back to sleep, it's early anyway." Phil encouraged. "But I've got a class to teach in an hour, so I gotta go."

Dan made a noise of discontent as Phil removed himself from the embrace of tangled limbs, trying to keep his hold on Phil's waist.

"C'mon Dan, I gotta go. I can't be late again." Phil smiles, trying to detangle himself from Dan's grip.

"Mph, fine. What time will you be home?" Dan concedes, wrapping himself into the duvet instead.

"Uh probably about half five? I have a new group of year sevens starting today, gotta get everything sorted." Phil says distractedly, gathering his clothes for the day. "Right I'm gonna get a quick shower and go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll get food ready for you." Dan says sleepily.

"Oh, thank you. Love you." Phil calls, heading to the bathroom.

"Love you too!" Dan yawns.

Dan remained in a half dream state for a while until he heard the front door click behind Phil. At the sound his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.

He threw the covers off of himself and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

He'd been planning something for a while now.

He and Phil had moved in together three months ago, and everything was good. Phil's new job was good, the apartment was amazing, the sex was...

Well that's just the thing. The sex was great, there was no doubting that, but there was something... missing...

When Phil was 'Mr. Lester' every meeting was daring, intense, and hot. Secret meetings in the supply closet or trying to stay quiet fucking against the locked classroom door. But since they'd moved in together everything seemed more vanilla. Dan loved it, don't misunderstand. Any sex with Phil was great sex, but he wanted more every now and again.

Every time Dan tried to initiate anything a little raunchier, like when he pulled Phil closer to him while he was sat on the kitchen counter for example, Phil would just pick him up and take him into the bedroom. He'd dim the lights, and remove Dan's clothes with all the care in the world, pausing for sweet kisses in-between each removed item. And it was starting to irritate Dan.

So he decided that if Phil wasn't going to do anything, then Dan was gonna make him. He had a few failed attempts already, but he was sure this one would work.

He'd planned out every detail. He'd spend the morning getting everything together then put his plan into action for Phil's return home. It was sure to succeed.

After an intense morning of shopping and hours of meticulous hygiene upkeep, Dan was ready.

He'd cleared the dining room table of everything and had draped a golden silky table cloth over it. Then Dan had stripped down and hoisted himself up onto the soft surface, lying down comfortably. He then carefully and deliberately sprayed light trails of whipped cream starting from his collar bones trailing down in elegant spirals to the dips of his hip bones. Satisfied with his work, Dan threw the half empty can behind the sofa for now and laid his head back, trying not to move too much and dislodge the carefully positioned cream.

Stifling a yawn brought on from his early start, Dan glanced at the wall clock across the room.

4:08pm.

Cursing himself slightly for not realising how early it was, Dan resigned himself for a long boring wait. He puffed out his cheeks and let out a long breath of air, watching the dancing dust particles catching rays of sunlight. He actually found himself quite relaxed, and soon felt his eyes get heavy.

Dan woke with a jolt, looking around himself disorientated. He was in his and Phil's bed and one glance at the window showed that it was now dark outside. He cursed himself for falling asleep but looked down at himself completely confused. He was now in a pair of pyjama pants and all traces of the whipped cream were gone. He was at a complete loss until he heard the muffled sound of the TV.

Pulling himself from the bed he headed to the living room, seeing Phil stretched out on the sofa watching master chef, the dining table back to its usual state.

Hearing the floorboards creak Phil turned around, noticing Dan.

"Oh hey love, what are you doing up?" Phil smiled, slinging an arm over the back of the sofa.

Dan looked at him in confusion before clearing his throat.

"Uh...thirsty. I was thirsty, so I went to get a drink?" Dan says, not even sure of what he was saying.

"Oh okay, you must have been tired today huh? You were out like a light when I got home!" Phil beamed like nothing unusual had happened.

"Uh yeah... I was really tired. I'm probably going to go back to bed once I get a drink." Dan agrees, feeling completely baffled.

"Yeah good idea, I'll come join you once this finishes. It's only got quarter of an hour left." Phil grins, turning back to the TV.

Dan nods distractedly, turning into the kitchen. He closes the door behind him and braces himself against the counter.

What the hell was going on? Did he dream the entire thing, cuz it certain seemed like it?

Just as Dan was starting to seriously question him sanity, a golden shine caught his eye from the clear door of the washing machine. Walking over to it, he unclipped the door and looked inside.

There lay a golden tablecloth covered in white stains of dried cream and a blue towel in much the same state.

Okay so not a dream then. With that knowledge it was pretty easy for Dan to work out what had happened. He must have fallen asleep, and when Phil got home he found him in all his glory, cleaned him up, and took him to bed. He probably wasn't mentioning anything for Dan's sake.

Cursing at himself he closed the washing machine door, and put it on a quick wash. He poured himself a quick glass of water so he didn't look suspicious, and headed to the bedroom mumbling a goodnight to Phil along the way.

He buried himself under the covers and glared at the ceiling in irritation.

"Another bloody failed attempt."

Over the next month Dan tried and tried again, leading to failure after failure.

The lacy underwear he left strategically draped in the bathroom went down in flames when Phil let out a scream thinking they were left behind by the 50 year old woman who lived there before them. After disposing of the offending garment and comforting Phil with a cup of hot chocolate, Dan went back to the drawing board.

He even tried eating suggestive foods around Phil, but that was clearly a bad idea given Dan's clumsy streak. It started off well; they were sat watching Master Chef when he unwrapped the ice lolly slowly, innocently licking at its sides. He tongued at it, sliding it over his lips and watching Phil from the corner of his eyes. He licked up the lolly, making his way to the tip before sliding it into his mouth and sucking it down to its base. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Phil shift slightly and swallow loudly, and he couldn't help but smile in success. Which turned out to be a huge mistake as the movement snapped the lolly off of its stick and it fell into the back of his throat.

Dan started to cough violently, eventually spitting the half melted lolly on to the floor and dribbling juice onto his shirt. Dan felt Phil's hands patting his back gently, but the touch was trembling. Glancing over at Phil, Dan could see that he was shaking with the effort of containing his laughter.

"Shut up." Dan croaked, still coughing slightly.

"Sorry baby." Phil chuckled. "It's just…your face when it… pfft!"

"Ha-ha very funny." Dan grumbled, seriously pissed off.

Phil stopped laughing, seeing how upset Dan was.

"I'm sorry Dan, I shouldn't have laughed. You could have been seriously hurt; you need to be careful when you eat that sort of thing in future. If you rush it, things like that happen." Phil soothes. "Are you ok?"

Dan ducks his head in embarrassment, upset at another failure.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dan pouts, pulling his sleeves over his hands. "I'm going to have a shower and go to bed."

Phil watched Dan leave the room, a frown fixed on his face. Dan had been acting weirdly recently, and he had no idea why.

A few mornings later Dan found himself waist high in boxes, not having the heart to think of another plan, so instead unpacking the last of their boxes while Phil was in work. A few hours in Dan came across a small blue box, one that he hadn't seen before.

Opening it quickly, Dan looked inside, quite surprised at what he found. The school uniform that he thought he'd throw away was neatly folded inside the box, green tie and all. Blinking at the box owlishly, Dan could barely believe his eyes.

He was sure he'd thrown it away when they moved, in fact he clearly remember giving it to Phil when he was taking the bins out… Oh. Dan let a smirk spread across his face, finally finding Phil's weak spot.

"Oh Phil, you kinky bugger." Dan giggles, jumping up and running to the bathroom. After cleaning up and pulling the familiar uniform over his still slightly damp body, Dan stood back in the mirror to see how he looked. He'd had a growth spurt over the last few months so the once baggy shirt now fitted against his chest snugly, and the high waisted trousers now hung low on his hips, but it didn't look bad on him by any means.

Running his fingers through his hair a final time, Dan smiled in satisfaction; sure he would succeed this time.

"Okay guys, off you go!" Phil called to his class, wiping the pen marks off of the white board. "Don't forget your essays due on Monday, no excuses!"

The students flew out of the room leaving their poetry books scattered across the desks. Phil muttered under his breath at the mess, going desk to desk to clean them up, making his way to the filing cabinet at the back of the room.

While placing the books inside he heard the door creak quietly, so he turned around thinking one of his students had forgotten something. When he saw no one there, he was more than slightly confused.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he gathered some remaining files left on the desks and headed to his storage room to put them away.

He didn't even make it two steps inside before the door was closed behind him.

"What the-?" Phil squeaked, turning around in surprise. "D-Dan?"

"Good afternoon Mr Lester." Dan smirked, standing with is hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked confused, only just realising what Dan was wearing. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh this?" Dan teases, running his fingers along his old school tie slowly. "Imagine my surprise when I found it all packed up like a gift for me. I was so sure I had thrown it away, someone must have saved it for me..."

Phil felt his cheeks flush slightly, knowing he'd been caught.

"I can explain, I was... uh... I was just-"

"Shh Sir, you don't need to explain anything... now what should we do?" Dan purred, moving closer to Phil, trailing his fingers along his shirt buttons.

"We can't! What if someone…" Phil whispers, not attempting to move away.

"No-one's here, it'll be our dirty little secret…" Dan whispers back, lips ghosting against Phil's with every word.

"But what if…" Phil breathes; eye's fixated on Dan's lips. Dan internally cackles in glee, knowing he had Phil hooked.

"Oh, if you think it's such a bad idea then maybe we shouldn't…" Dan says faux thoughtfully. "Maybe I should just go home…"

Dan turns toward the door, but before he can even make it a step he feels himself being pushed forcefully against it.

"Don't. You. Dare." Phil growls, using his own body to hold Dan against the door, grinding his hips into Dan's backside. Dan can't hold back his moan at the harsh treatment, having craved this for so long.

"You're just a little slut for me aren't you Dan? You need to be taught a lesson huh?" Phil pants, breathing hot air on Dan's sensitive neck.

"Please sir, punish me. Make me feel ashamed." Dan begged, desperate for anything Phil would give him.

Phil trailed his hands up Dan's torso, unbuttoning the starchy white shirt as he went. When he reached the collar he threw the tie to the floor, then caressed Dan's neck slightly before tugging the shirt over his shoulders and sliding it to Dan's wrists. He didn't pull it off completely though, instead he tied the shirt in a tight knot, securing Dan's wrists.

Satisfied with his work, Phil spun Dan around, smirking when he saw his blown pupils.

"Are you gonna behave Dan? Are you gonna be good for me?" Phil purred, captivated by Dan's trembling lips.

"Y - Yes sir." Dan pants, surging forward to capture Phil's lips.

"Nuh-uh..." Phil sang, pulling away before Dan could reach him. "None of that please. You're only gonna do what your teacher tells you, right Dan?"

"Yes Mr Lester." Dan says immediately, just wanting something- anything to happen.

"Good boy." Phil smiles. He pushes on Dan's shoulders until he drops down to his knees, level with Phil's crotch.

Phil opens his trousers and rubs at his aching member to take the edge off before tipping Dan's head up to look at him.

"You're a smart boy Dan, I'm sure you can work out what to do from here." Phil smirks, withdrawing his hand.

Dan nods minutely, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. With determination, Dan leans forward, nosing at the protruding bulge in Phil's boxers gently. He places open mouthed kisses against the clothed shaft, making sure Phil can feel the warmth through the thin material. Making his way farther up, he reaches the waist band of the garment, licking at the exposed stomach surrounding it.

Hearing Phil's breath hitch, he moves on, desperate to move things on further.

Carefully biting the waist band between his teeth, Dan tugs it down over Phil's throbbing member, letting out a moan when it springs up against Phil's stomach.

With the boxers out of the way, Dan quickly puts his mouth back to work, nosing at the base of Phil's shaft and making gentle nomming motions on his balls.

He feels Phil's hands slide into his hair and Dan grins internally knowing that he was doing exactly as Phil wanted. He moves his attention away from Phil's balls, fully focused on the shaft. Licking a stripe up from the base along the throbbing vein to the tip. Teasing the slit with his tongue, he glances up at Phil through his lashes, surprised to find Phil's vibrant blue eyes completely focused on him. Keeping his eyes heavy lidded, he seals his mouth over the tip, suckling gently before taking Phil all the way to the base in one swoop.

Thanking god for his almost non-existent gag reflex, Dan holds himself there for a while until he feels Phil pull of his hair roughly.

Taking the hint Dan works his mouth over Phil's shaft, swirling his tongue as he makes his way up and down, only keeping balance from Phil's grip on his hair.

Dan gets lost in the feeling of Phil on his tongue and lets out a whine of disappointment when Phil pulls him off.

"Shhh, I know baby. You're being really good, but we don't want this to be over too quickly." Phil coos, wiping the little drop of pre-cum from the corner of Dan's mouth. "Now, lie down on your front, ass in the air."

While Phil removes his trouser the rest of the way, Dan wastes no time in flopping himself forward, taking the impact to his shoulders as his hands were a little... tied up.

Dan feels Phil's cool fingers trail from his shoulder blades to his lower back then around to his crotch to unbutton his trousers.

Dan moans loudly, trying to get some friction for his aching member.

"Shh now Dan, we wouldn't want anyone to find us now would we?" Phil grins, pulling Dan's unbuttoned trouser down his thighs, revealing Dan's tanned backside for his viewing pleasure. As he pulled the trousers out of the way he felt an unusual mass in the pocket, reaching inside to investigate. He pulled out a travel size bottle of lube, not yet used.

"You came prepared huh Dan? What a good boy." Phil smiles.

"Yes sir. Wanted you to fuck me so bad…" Dan pants, the side of his face pressed into the floor.

Phil uncaps the lube, drizzling an amount directly over Dan's entrance, not bothering to warm it up first. Grabbing his engorged member, Phil rubs it along the split of Dan's ass, letting it rub against his entrance but not breaching it at all.

"Tell me Dan, what do you want?" Phil hisses, relishing in the friction Dan's willing body was giving him in that moment.

"I… I- ah! Need…nhg…" Dan pants, pushing his sweaty forehead into the coarse storage room carpet.

"Now that isn't proper grammar is it Dan? Should we stop and write line's instead?" Phil grins.

"No! No, please sir. Your cock. I need your cock so bad Mr. Lester, So bad that it's hurts!" Dan begs, pushing back into Phil's barley there touches, driving him insane.

"Good boy." Phil compliments, pouring more lube onto his fingers. Circling Dan's entrance with his pointer finger, Phil presses in, curling his finger against Dan's walls. Almost immediately Dan starts pushing against it wanting more.

"Please Sir another, I can take it." Dan pants.

Phil immediately grants his wish, pushing another alongside the first and thrusting them as deep as he could reach.

"How does that feel Dan? Are you satisfied with just my fingers?" Phil teases, watching Dan writhe in pleasure.

"S'good Sir, want more…" Dan slurs, feeling drunk from the venerable position he was in and the touches Phil was giving.

"If you insist…" Phil complies, adding a third finger to the mix.

"Ah!" Dan moans loudly, rocking back into Phil's fingers desperately.

"You have to be quiet Dan, Someone will find us." Phil says firmly, not stopping the movement of his fingers.

"I'm so-AH! Sorry sir. It's so go-ahh! S'too good. Can't Ahhhh~" Dan moans loudly, trying to push his face into the carpet. A few seconds later he feels Phil's fingers slip out of him without any warning and Phil go quiet behind him.

"S-sir?" Dan pants, not able to look behind him from his position on the floor. "Mr Lester? I'm sorry; I'll be quiet from now on."

"Yes you will." Dan hears, before a flash of green flashes before his vision. Dan feels Phil lift his head slightly to loop some form of cool material over his mouth. He feels Phil's fingers scrabble behind his head before the material, Dan guesses it might be his school tie, tightens slightly effectively gagging him.

"There. Much better." Phil grins, going back to his position behind Dan. "Now where was I…? Oh yes."

Phil thrusts his three fingers back into Dan, causing him to let out a muffed moan through his gag. Phil grins in triumph at Dan's reaction and decides to add his pinkie finger to the thrusting trio, just to torture Dan that little bit more.

The sound of Dan's muffled screams of pleasure go straight to Phil's cock, so he withdraws his fingers unable to wait a second longer. Rubbing a little more lube along his length Phil lines up with Dan's clenching entrance, barley having to push in before it seems that Dan's body pulls him in like he was meant to be there.

He waits a few seconds for Dan to adjust, but Dan starts grinding back into him almost immediately, needing Phil to move. Bracing himself with one hand on Dan's hip, Phil pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in brutally, hearing Dan gasp around his gag. Phil keeps up his punishing pace, the sound of Dan's needy whines like music to his ears. With every thrust he watches Dan's face push against the floor, matting his fringe against his head.

Deciding to change it up a bit, Phil pulls out and sits against the door, pulling Dan up with him. Taking advantage of his dazed state, he slides Dan's trousers off the rest of the way, moving so that Dan was knelt facing Phil with his knees either side of Phil's hips.

"You've been such a good boy Dan." Phil praises, stroking the side of Dan's slightly carpet burned cheek lovingly. "As a reward, you can take over. Show me what you've learned."

Phil guides his member back into Dan, but then removes his hands letting Dan do his thing.

Timidly at first Dan pushed himself back onto Phil until he bottomed out, then raised himself back up, straining the muscles in his thighs. Dan soon got used to the new, deeper angle though, and was soon riding Phil like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Phil let his head fall back against the door with a thump, Phil bit his lip, hoping Dan would come soon. God knows how much longer he'd last. He needn't worry though, because soon Dan's thighs started shaking beneath him, and his thrusts became erratic.

"You close Dan?" Phil asks, wrapping a hand around Dan's rock hard member, rubbing him in time with his thrusts. Dan merely nodded in response, his head lolling slightly from exhaustion.

"Come on then Dan. Come for me." Phil commanded, pumping Dan harder. Within seconds Phil's hand was coated with Dan's seed, soon following Dan into the pit of oblivion with the clenching around him.

Dan fell forward, his face buried into Phil's neck, panting in exhaustion. Once he regained his breathing, Phil lifted his hand to undo Dan's tie and release his wrist from the tied up shirt.

"Well Fuck." Dan laughed, still breathing heavily.

"Eloquent." Phil Laughed, too tired to move at that point.

"So, am I going to have to do this every time I want a proper fuck?" Dan asks, nudging Phil's head with his own.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, looking down at Dan in confusion.

"Oh come on Phil, I've been trying to get you to fuck me like this for months. I even covered myself in cream for god sake!" Dan laughs in disbelief, gaining enough strength to lift himself off of Phil and collapse against his side instead.

"Wait, that's what that was? I thought you had gotten drunk!" Phil shouts, looking at Dan in shock.

"Wait what? Why would I be drunk?" Dan asks, confused.

"Dan. I came home to you asleep on our dining table, wrapped in a silk blanket with cream bloody everywhere, what else was I supposed to think?"

"I wasn't meant to fall asleep okay? God." Dan laughs, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Can we do this more often or am I gonna have to buy a bigger shirt?"

"Of course we can do this more, if you want, that is?" Phil asks.

"Phil, why else would I sneak into a school with lube in my pocket?" Dan asks in disbelief.

"I know, it's just…" Phil trails off.

"Just what?"

"Well, I just thought that since we live together, and this is both of our first proper committed relationships. I just thought that we couldn't just 'Fuck' anymore. I thought you'd want us to make love instead." Phil mumbles, cheeks heating up slightly.

"Aw Phil…" Dan coos, lacing their fingers together. "I understand where you're coming from, really I do. I love you Phil, and I love making love with you, but that doesn't mean that we can't do things differently from time to time. We can still love each other and want to push each other against a wall too, understand?"

"Yeah I know, you're right. I guess I just didn't want you thinking that it was just about sex for me." Phil smiles sheepishly.

"Phil, I'd never think that about you." Dan says firmly, pressing his lips to Phil's briefly. "Now we better get out of here before they lock the school up, I don't fancy sleeping in here tonight."

"Yeah, we better go." Phil agrees, getting up to gather their scattered clothes. "Oh and since we both know where we stand, I guess I should let you know…"

"Yeah?" Dan prompts, pulling his creased trousers on over his legs.

"The box that you found your uniform in? Well there are a few other… pleasurable things in there for the both of us. Maybe we can try them out this weekend?"

Dan blinks at Phil owlishly before beaming brightly.

"What are we wasting time here for then? Let's go!" Dan shouts, pulling his shirt on in double time, rushing out of the closet door.

"Hey wait for me!" Phil shouts, re-buttoning his trousers as he chased after Dan.


End file.
